Broken Family
by DimondKara
Summary: The braxton teen years!
1. Chapter 1

**Brax P.O.V.**

the sunset began to disappear from the now dark sky, the waves crashed against the rocks and against the sand beneath my feet.  
"do you remember when you use to tell me when i was young that mum came here instead of heaven so every time dad was mad and wanted to beat me senseless and you would tell me to run, i'd come here, i always felt safe here" Casey said looking straight ahead into the distance of the ocean,  
"do you feel safe" i asked, i turned to Casey and saw the confusion in his eyes,  
"you know do think some thing will finally come good in our pathetic miserable lives" i explained with such sarcasm,  
"well when you say it like that of course" said Casey as we both laughed.

ever since we were little our family wasn't perfect, far from it.  
everyday i'd come home and dad will be angry, yelling, or hitting some one, some times when things got to rough mum would leave and not come back for weeks, months and one time a year she always said she needed space but what about us we needed a mother i guess we both didn't get what we wanted, one year my mother passed away she over dosed on pills and died in her sleep, mainly Casey was having a hard time accepting it, Heath always kept things bottled up so no one ever knew how he felt about it, and Me i laughed she was a awful mother, if she cared the least about us she would of taken us to a safe place away from dad but no, she did the complete opposite.

my dad wasn't any better either in fact he was worse, he never cared about me and my brothers just himself, when times got bad we would all run out of house and down to the beach, if it was night we would spend the night there, every kid always smiled on Christmas when they wake up to find toys under the tree or when on their birthday get a awesome present from their parents but no not my family, it was when the police came to our door and arrested my dad for armed robbery, that was the best day of my childhood.

"Brax where are the blankets" Heath asked me, i fell out of my deep thought and looked over to Heath, "in the bag" i said pointing over to the bag. "are you okay" i asked Casey noticing he looked down and upset, "yeah, i just don't understand why we have to sleep on the beach"  
"I've told you this before because we have no money, no house, nothing only the things i could steal" i gave Casey a warm assuring everything is going to be okay one day smile, a tear came running down Casey's face, "hey its okay"  
"no it's not, just stop saying everything is going to be okay, when clearly its not" yelled Heath  
"not now Heath, it is going to be okay because i said so" i yelled back  
"did he tell you Casey" Heath yelled asking Casey as he pointed at me, and at that point i knew exactly what he meant.  
"Heath stop, just stop" i yelled over Heath trying to stop Casey from hearing what Heath was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Broken family  
- Brax, Heath, Casey are spending the night on the beach  
- we learn the past of the Braxton's life.  
- Heath is mad that Brax keeps saying everything is going to be okay when it isn't and is about to tell Casey a secret that  
Brax has kept from him.

Heath P.O.V

"Casey your older trusted brother is lying to you" I said emphasizing the word trust,  
as soon i said that the look on Casey made me regret it,  
he looked disappointed probably because the one person in his life he thought he could trust was lying to him,  
i felt sorry for him everyone in his life has either left, died, or disappointed him.  
"what?" trembled Casey sounding confused.

i walked over to Casey and sat down next to him and in a comforting voice i asked him"do you remember Uncle Vince"  
as soon as i finished that sentence i felt a heavy sense of pain, wondering how he would react but all he said is "yes"  
i was pleased with the reaction i got so far but i know what i was going to say next would fire him up even more,  
i quickly glanced over Brax and saw a worried look on his face, i turned back to Casey,  
"were spending the night, just tonight on the beach and tomorrow morning were staying with him, he lives not far from here"

Casey P.O.V

i couldn't believe what i heard, i stared into Heath's eyes hoping he was joking, waiting for him to smile, but nothing happened he just looked worried, concerned and guilty. i stood up and walked over to Brax, "you cant do this" i begged,  
"Casey don't" he said just staring ahead trying to pretend i'm not there,  
"he bashed me, he broke Heaths arm and you he" but before i could continoue Brax cut me off "don't" he said in the same non emotionless voice,  
"he raped your girlfriend" i chocked. he didn't respond  
"you cant make me live with that... that" "that what uh" Brax yelled "that creep" i yelled back,  
he finally turned to face me "that creep offered us a home, that creep is going to feed us, that creep is giving us a home, so suck it up" he yelled,  
there was a moment of silence and in a quiet soft voice i said,  
"i lived my whole life in fear, scared of my own dad, scared of my own uncle Vince, grown up to hate my own mother and father,  
but when mum died and dad went to jail and Vince left town, i felt safe i felt like it was all over no more being scared and worried all time,  
so yeah maybe your right i'll suck it up"  
"Case, wait" he called after me as i turned away, "i'm sorry",  
"no i'm sorry, sorry that i ever looked up to" i said and walked over to the blankets and started to fall asleep.

**in chapter three we will meet Uncle Vince  
please review**

thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Broken Family  
- Heath told Casey the secret that Brax had been keeping from him, that there staying with their Uncle Vince.  
- Casey reminds Brax what Uncle Vince did to them when they were younger.  
-Casey tells Brax how he felt safe when Uncle Vince was out of their life but not anymore.

Casey P.O.V

it was morning, i could hear the waves washing up to the sand and against the rocks, it was peaceful, i woke up and saw people looking at us from a distance with confusing in their faces, i noticed that both Heath and Brax were asleep, i gave them both a shove and yelled  
"Brax, Heath wake up everyone's looking at us"  
i then heard a groaning noise coming from Brax as he woke up and saw what i saw,  
"we got to get out of here" he said as he woke up Heath, and they both grabbed all our belongings,  
i turned my head to the left and saw two police men walking our way, "Brax, look" i said as i stared ahead watching then police getting closer and closer to us,  
"Casey, run" Brax whispered, "where" i asked still looking at the police getting even more closer to us as the seconds went by, "run, to the diner" "when" i asked no reply came from Brax a couple of seconds flashed before my eyes and then he said"now" i ran as fast i could not looking back, just headed for the diner.

as i stood there waiting, hoping everything is okay, my mind kept telling me to stay where i was but my heart told me to go and check on them to make sure their okay, but before i really went paranoid Heath and Brax ran around the corner out of breath,  
"there going to find us here we have to leave some where safe" i said, as they finally caught their breath.  
Brax looked at me like he was telling me the answer without any words or actions and it finally came to me what he meant.  
"no, im not going anywhere near Uncle Vince" i yelled, "Casey we have no where else to go, please" Brax pleaded as i relaxed and in the most soft, loyal tone i said "i can't" and walked away.

Brax P.O.V

as i saw Casey walk off, i knew that i had to chase after him and give him a heart to heart big brotherly talk, i would tell him that one day you will feel safe again and happy, you will have the life that you always wanted and more,  
"We have to go after him, don't we" Heath asked sarcastically  
i nodded, and we both walked the same way that Casey walked off to, we both saw him from a distance walking to a house, and knocking on the door, when all of a sudden a young brunette girl answered the door and surprisingly let him in the house.  
I looked at Heath and gave the same shocked, confused expression he shared with me, we both walked up to the front door and knocked expecting to see the young brunette girl, but instead a tall brunette women answered the door.  
"hi, my younger brother Casey just came in this house" i said looking through the door to see if i could see him,  
"uh, yeah he's in here come on in" she said, i smiled and put out my hand out "im Brax" she smiled back and accepted my handshake and said "im Charlie" i couldn't help what a beautiful name she had then a cough came behind me "oh and this is my younger brother Heath"


	4. Chapter 4

**previously on Broken Family **  
-the brothers wake up on the beach with a crowd forming and police not far  
-Brax tells Casey that they have no choice but to live with Uncle Vince  
-Casey runs off to a house while Brax and heath follow

**BRAX P.O.V**

"well Charlie, may we come in"? i asked as she lightly laughed i noticed her beautiful smile and sweet laugh,  
"come on in"she said gesturing us inside, i then saw Casey crying on the couch with a young brunette girl comforting him,  
"Case, look im sorry" i said as i sat down next to him resting my arm around his neck,  
he slowly looked at me wiping away his tears, "this is my friend Ruby and her mother Charlie, Ruby, Charlie meet my two older brothers, Brax and Heath" Casey introduced  
i looked at Ruby her soft brown curly hair and big brown innocent eyes, she looked at me and gave a big death stair, not innocent now i thought.  
"is there something wrong Ruby" i asked confused, "Casey was upset" she spoke quietly, i nodded "because of the two of you"  
"yeah, i know but its more complicated than that" i said trying to make her understand without saying too much unaware of how much Casey has told her.  
Casey stood up and looked down at me, i guess he was trying to feel tougher but i stood to my feet to let know who is boss.  
"im so tired" said Casey taking a deep breath "of running, stealing, moving places and sleeping on the beach, i want to sleep in a bed" "and you can at Uncle Vince's" i yelled getting frustrated that Casey wont do as he is told, "but i want to feel safe" he yelled back with a few tears running down his face, i looked over at Heath he had tears building up in his eyes i then knew that the right thing to do wasn't to live with Uncle Vince but to find a job, get money and support my family, but right now there was no where for us to sleep.

"were gonna have to sleep on the beach"i said quietly. i looked at Casey he had the biggest smile "its better than the creep" he mocked both me, Case and Heath laughed,  
Charlie then interrupted and said "you can stay at ours for a while just until your back on your feet" i smiled at her "thank you" i said being so thankful that a family that i barley know would help us out.

**next time on Broken Family**

-Brax gets a job at Angelo's but what will happen when Heath steals some beer for a party  
-Ruby and Casey will there be love?  
-Brax and Charlie talk about their past


	5. Chapter 5

**im sorry for the late update but my life has been a bit hectic lately  
hope you enjoy this chapter and i promise the next chapter be up soon**

previously on Broken family  
-Brax and Heath meet Ruby and Charlie  
-Casey tells his brothers his feelings towards Uncle Vince

Casey P.O.V

i was asleep and heard my door open, i quickly got out of my bed and grabbed my baseball bat, i was heavily breathing scared out of my mind.  
"who's there" i yelled still terrified, the lights turned on,it was Ruby.  
i put the bat down, "are you okay" i asked concerned,  
"are kidding, im perfect, in fact better than perfect" she smiled at me, twirly her hair and moving really close to me.  
"Ruby what are you doing" i asked confused and kinda werided out.  
"i like you Casey, like really like u" Ruby said then leaning in for a kiss.  
"i stepped back, "go to bed, Ruby its late" she then gave me a look of rejection and embarrassed.  
she then left my room.

it was morning, i woke up and walked into the kitchen to find Brax and Charlie cooking breakfast together, they both were laughing and smiling at each other, i coughed and they both turned around to see me standing there.  
"Oh, hey Case, how did you sleep" Brax asked  
"it was uh interesting" i said casually and went to get juice from the fridge.  
"what does that mean?" Charlie asked looking at both me and Brax.  
i was just about to answer when Ruby came in, she looked at me, emotionless and walked off.

Brax P.O.V

"Guess what" i screamed running through the front door over to Charlie and picked her up spinning her around i then placed her back on her feet, i stared in her eyes and smiled, "what happened?" Charlie asked laughing, "i got a job at Angelo's"  
"that's amazing, when do you start"  
"tomorrow, ugh im so happy i can finally start making money of my own"  
"im so happy for you"

Heath P.O.V

i walked through the front door to find Casey and Ruby kissing on the sofa, they both got a shock and looked at me.  
"wow, Casey you first girlfriend" i teased  
"shut up" Casey said in a calm but serious voice  
"and kiss, how do you feel baby boy" i teased again, messing his hair  
"i said shut up" he screamed pushing my hand away from him and then storming out slamming the door.

"well, someones got issues, hey have you seen Brax around"  
"why do you have to be so mean to him" Ruby yelled in my face  
"i have to talk t o him, i just seem to find him any where" i ignored Ruby looking around the house for Brax while Ruby followed screaming at me,  
"your always putting him down, and never ask if his okay or ever care about him one bit, oh but of course you cant ruin your strong, macho, ignorant self centered image.  
"don't you dare tell me how to treat my brothers I've known you what a week and you already hooking up with him, judging me, you're just as bad so if you don't mind get out of my face, please" i yelled back storming out.

ring ring, i picked up my phone,  
"hello"  
"hey it's Sam" - (he's from the river boys)  
"hey Sam what's up"  
"were having a awesome party tonight but we need beer and because were underage we need you to get it"  
"What?, im underage too Sam how could i possibly get it"  
"you don't know do you, Brax has a job at Angelo's"  
"really, well ill cya tonight"

i walked down to Angelo's and i saw Brax behind the counter, i couldn't believe he got a job it was incredible if he gets enough we can get our own house, but if i steal from him he'll get fired and if i don't Sam and all the other river boys will beat me up. i couldn't decide how could i betray the only guy close to me as a father or my only friends.

Charlie walked past me and walked over to Brax.

Charlie P.O.V

"hey, i need to talk to you" tears filled my eyes,  
"sure, whats wrong, what happened" Brax asked concerned  
"outside"  
we both walked out and sat down at the deck, Brax nodded his head signaling me to continue  
"with everything that happened with your dad, i uh i just though i would tell u everything happened between me and my father"  
"okay, well go ahead i guess" he put his hand on my leg for comfort  
"when i was 15 i came home from a party with my boyfriend at the time and we were home alone and we starting making out"  
Charlie paused and noticed Brax's smirk.  
"trust me i wish it ended like that, my father came home and saw us, he begged me to get him a beer from the fridge in the garage. i came back and saw hime undoing my boyfriends clothes and he was screaming and crying i then had no option but to smash the bottle on my fathers head, head went out cold. my boyfriend got up and left, i never saw him again and neither did i see my father"  
i started pouring out crying, i looked at Brax he had a confused look on his face, "What" i yelled, "why are you telling me this, i mean like why now"  
"because he's back, he's here and i need your help"

Heath's P.O.V

both Charlie and Brax left the restaurant, i started to walk towards the bar i couldn't stop, i grabbed the beer and put in a bag and ran out as fast i could, i knew i would be dead if Brax ever found out.

Next time on Broken Family  
-Heath's part gets out of control and Brax finds out  
-Charlie father is seen in town  
-Casey and Ruby do something they will regret

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey, just wanted to let everyone know i have written a new story about the TV series Supernatural, its called the road so far please if interested take a look and review.**

previously on Broken Family  
-Casey and Ruby fight and make up  
- Brax gets a job at Angelo's  
-Heath steals beer for the River boy party from Angelo's  
-Charlie tells the emotional story of her dad to Brax and that he is in Summer bay

Heath walked down to the beach carrying the heavy bag of beer of which he had just stolen, he looked down near the ocean waves and noticed the group of River Boys surrounding a bonfire and loud music playing, Heath stopped and just stared at the view and wanted it to never end he had never felt so important then when he was with those close group of boys, he grew up with them and had always counted on them for anything, everyone thinks the River boys are a bad group but there not they have just been through a lot.

Heath P.O.V

i ran down to the rest of the boys and handed them all the beer, i knew tonight was going to be a great night just me and the guys free beer loud music and the smell of burning fire in one night,  
i raised my beer up in the air and the rest followed the same gesture "a toast to the River Boys, Blood and Sand" i said all the rest agreed and clinked the bottles, "now lets get this party stared" i screamed making everyone join in with me.

the night couldn't get any better everyone was dancing, laughing and having a good time until Trent Jones arrived with five guys behind him the party was now dead silence,  
"well don't stop, lets keep this awesome party going" Trent said sarcastically  
"go" i angrily said  
"only if you ask nicely" he teased  
"please go, idiot" i teased back  
"now Heath didn't Brax teach you well about that dirty little mouth of yours" i just stared at him and to rile me up more he continued "oh, that's right your dad beat that all out of you" i stepped forward about to knock him out when the River boys held me back telling me to calm down and walk away, they were right he wasn't worth it i turned around walking away  
"yeah that's right, go home Heath straight into your poor little mummy's arms, oh wait that's right she' dead, oops" Trent starting laughing at his joke, i turned around full of anger and punched him straight in the face, Trent knocked right to the sand and i kept hitting him one after the other in the face, "don't you ever talk about my family like that you son of a bitch" i screamed and that's when i noticed blood all over my hand and on Trent's head, one guy checked his pulse, "there's no pulse, call 000" he screamed pushing me aside and starting CPR as i got of my knees and realized what i had done i walked away heading home still in shock and frustration even though i wanted to go back and check that he was okay i couldn't bear the thought of killing someone.

i opened the front door still in shock and distraught of what i just done, i didn't even bother turning on the lights and then i felt this sudden feeling of pain in my stomach and head a feeling of guilt and regret i closed the door behind me and started sliding down until i reached the ground and tucked my knees close to me and hid my head, i couldn't stop crying i wanted everything to be normal and good again.

Brax P.O.V

i heard the door open, instantly thinking it was probably Heath i checked my alarm clock it said it was 2:26 am i went into the front room, the lights were off my i could hear someone crying, for a second i thought to my self that it couldn't be Heath but when i turned on the lights and saw him huddled on the floor crying his heart out i was taken back a bit, the last time i saw Heath cry was When we both found Mum dead lying in her bed overdosed on pills, i quickly ran over to him and knelled down to him,  
"hey what happened, whats wrong" i asked concerned,  
he put his head up and said through his tears, "i don't know Brax it happened to fast"he put his head back between his knees,  
"Heath i need you to tell me what you remember okay" i said comforting,  
"Trent, i think i killed Trent" saying those words made Heath cry even louder,  
it was kind of confronting for me to see someone who has always been so strong, cocky and cool to be so scared and upset as much as Heath was.

me and Heath talked all night and he told me everything that happened, i wasn't so much concerned about the stolen beer but more concerned about Trent and if he was okay or not, even though Trent had always been mean and at times a complete idiot there were some times where he was really down to earth and funny i should know i used to be friends with him in high school, until the Innocent where he caught me and his girlfriend of which were going out for as long as pre k together ever sense then he had complete hate for me not like i can blame him though, Heath was really worried about him and is he was okay or not so i promised him that we go see him tomorrow afternoon.

Casey P.O.V  
it was the morning after and Casey and Ruby were sitting on the sofa making out  
"i love you" Ruby said  
"i love you more" i said  
"really?" she asked, "yeah why is that a problem" i asked confused, "move in with me"  
"excuse me, Ruby we have been dating for nearly a week" i yelled in shock  
"don't you love me" Ruby said sad as she slumped down on the couch "of course" i said but got interrupted "then it is settled your moving in with me" she said excited as she jumped up and down and kissed Casey on the forehead "i am going to find a flat for us to live in right now", she said running out of the house, "Ruby" i called after her but she didn't come back.

the window blinds were open and i saw a man staring right at me, he didn't do anything didn't get closer just stood and stared. it creeped me out and i got of the sofa and quickly closed the blinds and locked the door and called out for Brax.  
"what" said Brax running out of his room in alert,  
"there was some guy watching me from the windows" said Casey nervously  
"perv, lock the door" "i have"  
Charlie came out of his bedroom wearing nothing but a over sized t-shirt of which belonged to Brax,  
"uh, ew go away id rather have the creepy dude perv on me then ew" said Casey as both Charlie and Brax laughed.  
"what creppy dude" asked Charlie , "don't listen to him he is being delusional" Brax said  
the someone knocked at the door, Brax looked at Casey signalling in to get it but Casey just shacked his head, "i will get it then" Brax said as he opened it Charlie gasped.  
"dad"  
"Hello Charlie"

next time on Broken Family  
-Charlie starts packing her things and plans to move out of town for a bit, Brax wont allow it  
-Heath and Brax go to the hospital to check on Trent, is it bad or good news  
-Casey thinks Ruby is getting to clingy and tells her he wont move in with her, Ruby doesn't take it well

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Broken Family

- Heath hit Trent and put him in hospital, Heath is emotionally effected by it, will he be okay?

-Ruby said her and Casey are moving in to a new house together, but casey isn't to keen

-Charlie's dad arrives at there door step

**just a big thanks to all the reviews, i love reading them, if you have any ideas with this story please! Dont be shy, just let me know and please review is this story good or?!**

Brax P.O.V

"Charlie?, he's You're dad?" I asked, she nodded. I looked at him more closely, he had dark brown hair, dark mean eyes and a built body. " you need to leave" I demanded, I knew how much Charlie was scared of him, she said he was sick, cruel and Charlie made it very clear he didn't care about her,I defiantly wasn't going to let him touch her one bit, I stood my ground he just looked at me with his deep, angry eyes and took a step forward, but i pushed him slightly backwards, " I said leave"

"and if i don't" he said sounding not one inch scared of me but I didn't back down, "one word, dead, now leave" I yelled as I noticed Charlie was getting scared, I looked lover at Casey and he looked worried and confused, i looked back at him, he was still standing there, " my names Paul and I will be back, trust me", he turned away and left slamming the door behind loudly.

"Charlie are you okay?", I said with empathy and care,she looked into my eyes with her teary eyes, it was seconds of silence and she just walked back to bed, with no word, no 'ill be fine' she silence. I knew his was hard for her and she deserves space but were in love and she should talk to me.

( the next day!)

Heath's P.O.V

it was early the morning, i wanted to visit Trent as soon as possible my head has been driving me insane if he's okay or not, i have to know. "Hurry Brax" i yelled, "im coming give me five" i yelled back, "ill wait in the car" i said walking up to Charlie's old car she lends to Brax, i noticed some of Trent's friends across the road, i instantly felt sick, "hey killer" one yelled as he friends all laughed, that made uneasy, is he dead, did i really kill him or are they joking, i mean there laughing, i suddenly felt dizzy i couldn't help but feel this way, "how's you're mum?" one said laughing under his breath, another responded with " oh wait she dead" i could tell they were provoking me, i started having trouble breathing, i began walking back inside we i tripped and fell in front of the door, i was now unconscious

Brax's P.O.V

"Hey Heath Sid called Trent is in a coma" i then stopped in shock "Heath, Heath" i yelled seeing him laying unconscious on the floor, " wake up, mate wake up" i yelled desperately trying to wake him back up, Casey came rushing over in a worried and scared look, "Casey phone 000" i demanded in a hurrying tone, as Casey dialled the emergency ambulance a sudden loud crash came bursting through the window, Casey ducked behind the kitchen bench, when silence lingered for a while to know for sure that it was over Brax stood up to look at what just happened, it was a rock with a note attached to it, it read

'dear Heath

you will pay for what you did, so i suggest you get a safe place real quick because things are about to get ugly

from

your worst enemy'

I quickly adjusted to what had just happened, when i heard a moaning noise coming from heath, he began to sit up and look around while holding the back of his head, "Case, call them quick" i said rushing over to heath, "everything will be fine you just had a concussion don't worry you'll be fine" i reassured him.

( that night)

Brax's P.O.V

Charlie came home late, " where were you" i asked, i was packing, some of my stuff was at Bianca's" she said in a serious tone, "wait, what why are you packing?" I asked worried for her " i heard about Heath is he okay?" said Charlie trying to change the unwanted subject, "he's doing better, he's in hospital" i spoke fast, "is this because of your dad?" i asked quietly, "he's not my dad, he's names Paul, i don't have a dad" charlie yelled.

"okay i know how you feel" i said but getting interrupted "no, no you don't, you had to put up with your dad until you were 13 boo hoo"she mocked " i have had to put with him for my whole life and never leaves me alone so no, but I'm sorry Brax you don't know what it feels like, now get out of my way" she yelled as she pushed passed me, "what about Ruby?" i asked a bit hurt from what she said, " he doesn't know shes mine so if it will stay that way then ill come back and get her later, i just need space"

"i wont let you leave" i said firmly hoping she would drop the bags and run into my arms, "i love you Brax but i just cant" she said turning away. " at least tell me where your staying" i begged, " why so you can just bring me back, i know your cell number ill call" she said as she walked outside the door.

"i miss you already" i said under my breath

(meanwhile)

casey's P.O.V

" one chocolate smoothie thanks" i said handing over the money to Irene, " thanks darl, Ruby's over there" she said nodding towards her, "thanks Irene"

i walked over to her, she smiled at me, " hey thank gosh your here, so i've found two places, now there both cheap but" she babbled but i interrupted, "Ruby i don't want to move in with you" she quickly looked upset from what i said, " but that doesn't mean we cant still be dating", " casey were not dating" Ruby said in a serious tone, " what, i don't understand" " if you wont move in with me then were over" Ruby got up fro. Her seat and stormed ou of the cafe, leaving casey lost and confused.

please review!

Next time on Broken Family

- charlie has left but Brax wont stop to nothing to make sure Paul is out of town

- Heath is worried about the message on the rock, the doctors wont let them see Trent and if he's okay in his coma

- Casey is confused with Ruby and decides to take on board Brax's advice will it be successful


End file.
